One Heart To Another
by Fallen-Chibi-Kyoko
Summary: Or Rated T summary? AU Falling. I'm falling free. Tears, enjoyment, pain, envy, jealousy, flash before my eyes. Cries of the night swallowing whole. Above all one whisper stays true. "Live your life like it's your last." Please don't copy! HIGHSCHOOLFIC


_Hey everyone here's a story about my life being Sasori's half sister and a whole lot of drama! don't know if the summary good or not, so hang in there and read forward! I want this to be a freakin series so I'm going to give it my all and updated the most I can._

_**RATED **_**M **_**or **_**T**

_DISCALMER: I don't own naruto, but I do own the character Aya Tsuki and other Oc's, the plot is mine, and whatever else I can't think of!!!_

* * *

"_Aya." _

_Dull eyes lifted at the name. The person felt like it been years not if days that she heard that name. Was it even hers? She waited which felt like an eternity for the person to talk, to breath, no to call her name again. She twitch in recognization when the person-no woman beckoned her over._

"_Aya?" it sounded so wrong now, as the name crossed the woman's tongue. "it's time."_

_Not reacting at all the girl walked past, no longer in the darkness of the room. The room felt dead as if it never had life to begin with. Shriving the woman walked after the child. The girl would be turning fifteen in a couple of months as is. _

_The girl was waiting in the front that lead out of this eerie place. She had her blonde locks swept back loosely in a high ponytail. The girls eyes were void of life as she stared blankly at the essences of the night. The eyes that used to hold pureness, heart fullness, and pleasure were all if but a dream as now the eyes took on a dull sapphire. The girl's mouth was set in a frown believing only pain to come. Once again the woman shrived. The kid's skin a beautiful mix of tan and pale clearly hold dust as if the child was just a doll kicking up filth._

_The woman knew, she knew that the life the girl was living was a lie. Of course she would help here and now, but she could've done more. All the stupid excuses she uses make her cringe as she watch the girl's eyes die little by little. Her faith in people disappearing at rates._

_Of course she was a sad little thing. The woman smiled sadly as her and her companions walked the girl toward a car and to her soon be waiting plane ride._

_As they walked away Aya watched all this play but what people didn't know or the people who didn't couldn't see the fake niceness the people around her shared. The only thing she could do as she boarded the plane was smile a true one that still needed worked even through it was because she didn't smile that much. Happy to leave this place behind with her past. _

_What she never knew was the life she going to have living with her new found half-brother would decided those lives around her._

**-X-X-X-X-**

Dull sapphire meets lazy auburn. Taking in the person's appearance Aya notice that the person's eyes were actually some what reddish. It was a teen no older than seventeen it seemed. He had red messy hair that he could only pull off. Lips set in a frown showing off his pale lips against his tan skin; he was wearing a die hard shirt, a black hoodie, dark blue jeans, with black and white tennis. To top it off he wore a scorpion necklace and had his ears pierced with ruby studs.

Raising a brow I walked forward as I notice in his hands were a sign neatly, but lazy had my name written across it.

"…" nothing was said as I stop in front of him. It went like that for a couple of minutes as he studied me. I felt uneasy under his gaze. Having enough I broke the heavy silence.

"Ano, um…I'm Aya. Aya Tsuki," I mumbled nodding my head to the sign.

"…" he walked away. Confused I stayed put. Stopping he turned and for the first time mumbled tiredly something I couldn't hear, but as he stood there I caught on that he wanted me to follow him. Embarrassment crossed my face as I followed. I don't know when but it seemed he had my bags in hand. I decided not to question it.

When reaching a Black BMW I could make out a shape standing next to it. On closer reach I notice it was a blonde teen leaning next to the car and shooting glares at anyone one who past by. Of course that didn't stop a fuss of girls and woman to stop giggling at him.

"Deidara, " the red called to the blonde's attention. "Get off."

Scowling he obeyed, but of course without putting in his two cents. "Whateva you stuck up-" he traveled off as the red stared long and hard at him. Sighing in different the blonde now known as Deidara scouted off and stood next to me with a loopy side grin. "an who may you be?"

Opening my mouth to answer I shut it in realization as it occurred to me that I didn't know who either of them were. (Asides the blonde's name there was nothing.)

"Her name is Aya. My half sister brat."

Blinking Deidara studied me then turned to Sasori then back to me again. "Seriously? " disbelief stretch across his face.

Looking down I found the ground rather interesting. _It's not my fault I'm nothing like him. _Heaving a sigh I looked backup to notice the blonde was a couple inches from my face. Letting out a squeak I jump in the air.

Chuckling softly he mumbled, "you're nothing like stick here." he nodded his head to the red. "Sasori's a pain but it seems me and you can get along." I don't know if that was a little flirting of was it just me, but it sent a blush across my already crimson cheeks.

Out of nowhere the now named Sasori grabbed me by my collar and drag me inside the car. Once everybody was in he back out leaving airport. Not knowing what to say I kept quiet as the car blazed with music from Linkin Park. I played the lyrics in my head as I began to doze off not knowing my appearance just change the two for the better or worse.

_**-X-X-X-X-**_

"_Aya."_

_Blinking a four year old child stop and stared in amusement as a young woman in her late 20's chuckled at the dirt covered lad. "Seriously Aya, how do you always get dirty?" _

_Pouting the kid went over hugging the woman's leg. "wha I do?" she questioned sweetly, so cute in fact that the woman squeezed her close. _

"_Ah! But Aya that'll ruin the fun! You have to finger it out yourself!!"_

_A young girl was coloring as she watch people pass by in a hurry. Never knowing it all connected to her. _

"_AYA!!" screamed a pretty blonde as she ran forward gathering the child in her arms and hurrying out of the building. "Your mother she-" the woman couldn't finish as she chocked back screams of agony. _

_Confused the girl tilted her head to the side. "Nani? Auntie Whas wrong? Everyting all riht!" she patted the woman cheerful never knowing she lost something important to her very soul._

"_Aya," the woman finial stopped and stared at the five year old, "your mother's dead."_

_Cold so cold. Why you go mommy? I'm all lone. Auntie says she'll write. Checking every now and then. I stop enjoying things as reality hit home. Was I a bad girl mommy? Is that why your not coming home? Is it!? I'm SORRY! I'll be a big girl, I promise! I won't make mommy fuse, cry, or anything! Please come back! I PROMISE MOMMY, I PROMISE!!!! _

_Mama I'm cold. I'm hungry. Uncle Tim says I deserve to starve… do I mama? I wasn't lying when I say I'll change!_

_Mama it hurts. The beatings I get. Mama when are you coming to rescue me?_

_Mama they say I could've died if Miss. Riley didn't come check on me. What's that mean and are you coming home yet?_

_Mommy. Mama, mama, mommy, Mama, MAMA, MAMA, MOMMY, MOMMY!!!!!!????!!!!!!_

_**PLEASE COME HOME**_

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

I shot up in bed as a hard slap sing my right cheek. Surprised I held the sore and stared into the pair of eyes of concern.

"_**AYA! YOU ALRIGHT!?" **_and on and on the questions with while I try to come back into focus.

Pushing back the feeling I rather forget and for a bit, I smiled and said the only thing that was me.

"Do you actually go around slapping people awake?"

Of course it was ignored as the red haired stared seriously at me.

"The hell!?"

Blinking I turned to the scream and notice a pale Deidara staring wildly at me. "the fuck is wrong with you!?" he grabbed my shoulders as I shot him a glare with confused eyes.

"What are you talking-no yelling about!?" I screamed back feeling a headache coming on. _Does he have to shout?_Swiping his hand away I pouted, "and stop shaking me!"

Quickly Sasori grabbed my hands and pulled them forward so I could see my wrist. My wrist were bleeding crimson and you could see these dark gashes where it seemed my nails dig into deeply.

I was numb. It wasn't _that_ bad. Okay it was bad but I did worse and I regret every doing them.

Not saying anything I quiet once again.

"what the hell's wrong with you, yeah!?," the blonde began again. To me he sound like a nagging mother scolding her disobedient child. "what the heck do you mean its not that bad!" my body went rigid that not go unotice by the other two. "and-!"

Sasori's low voice and the quiet of tears rolling down my face set the room I just notice I was in, into a creepy uncomfortable eerie silence. "Deidara. Enough."

Getting up he left me alone dragging the complaining blonde, not before saying something to relax me…or tired.

"Welcome Home."

* * *

**Finally I'm down writing the first part to this story!!! Seriously I feel it's good to me, but I don't know about ya'll. Any way I notice that I might've confused a little of ya'll after they were in the car (Sasori, Deidara, and I) we're in a room you will find out later on in the next chapter. To get behind my character's past it will be in her/me dreams or flashback.**

ANYWAY!!! PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. (short flim please!! *drum roll*)

* * *

Next time on: One Heart To Another

"Sasori no Dana you can't be serious." Deidara mumbled staring at red haired boy then at the other blonde away from him.

"…" he got nothing in reply.

"She looks like a freaking man!" shouted the blonde pointing wildly at me.

Pouting I shouted back in mock anger, "Hey! You shouldn't be talking you gender confused banshee!"

"Banshee!?" and a whole lot of chaos was made, but unknown to them Sasori left leaving them behind to their own devices for school.

_Great I get stuck with a scorpion, a blonde bomb, and I'm late to the freaking first day of school!? _Blinking I began to think. _wait why am I even going to school…I JUST FREAKIGN GOT HERE YESTARDAY!!!?_


End file.
